Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy
Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy (ハーモニーアンリーシュド エクエストリアキャンパススプレマシー, Hāmonīanrīshudo: ekuesutoriakyanpasusupuremashī) is an American-Japanese animated television series produced by Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Arad Productions Inc., Aniplex, Kadokawa, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, AM-Pony, K/O Paper Products and Hollowfox Entertainment, with animation provided by Titmouse, Trigger and Production I.G. The show is a spin-off of the Anthro Bunraku comic book/animated series mixed media franchise based on the Equestria Girls universe taking place in an alternate reality that derives from the original source material and it shares the same universe as the Anthro Bunraku universe. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo and Greg Weisman and is set to be started on April 3, 2015, with a 115-minute full length pilot telefilm on AM-Pony (and a Japanese theatrical release in May 2nd, 2014) alongside the Anthro Bunraku series finale films and a series premiere set to release in June 19 of the same year with an order of 26 episodes. The Japanese version is set to release the same day as North America as it is produced by Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad and Takara Tomy and it will air on TV Tokyo, AT-X, BS Japan and TV Aichi. The dub will also stream on Hulu, Netflix, YouTube and Crunchyroll as co-licensed by Aniplex of America, which it also involves in the english version with both the TV Voicebox dub and the Streaming Bang Zoom! Dub. The series is rated TV-14/TV-MA for pervasive language, strong violence, sexual themes and mature situations. Production Due to the success of the Anthro Bunraku/Equestria Girls crossover mini-series, Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro Studios talked about a spin-off to the Anthro Bunraku series in the Equestria Girls Universe with the same crew that worked on the Anthro Bunraku animated series. Production I.G's Mitsuhisa Ishikawa and Arad Production's Avi Arad (who is also chairman of the American Production I.G branch) proposed Trigger X Titmouse to collaborate with them. Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci will be involved in the staff as writers and executive producers alongside Montalvo, Weisman and Arad. During development, Montalvo thought that Kurtzman and Orci's friendship died when they split up in the film industry, but Orci helped him realize that they are keeping their friendship alive by working together on TV shows such as Matador, Hawaii Five-O and Sleepy Hollow. Which the latter was his older brother's favorite show according to Montalvo, and he is glad that their friendship didn't die at all. Montalvo described the series as an "parallel universe" similar to Anthro Bunraku in the Equestria Girls universe due to the idea of Applejack and Rainbow Dash being genderswapped in terms of subtle pairing situations and as a solution to Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer's reinstated relationship in the series, unlike in the official Equestria Girls spin-off film series universe. Montalvo stated: "Like in the Anthro Bunraku media franchise, We decided to make it realistic, even though the setting based on Equestria Girls is very stereotypical for bronies who, no offense, are contradicting themselves if they liked Kill la Kill for its dystopian High School setting done right in a crazy way or Adventure Time for its romantic episodes that the next episode isn't a continuity of another and have realistic character development." The genderbent of Dash and Jack, could be the same reason as for the development of the Anthro Bunraku comic book and HPCS series due to his fear about homophobic bronies and their statement about Rainbow Dash not being a lesbian, canon or not. Bang Zoom! Entertainment co-operates for the post production of the series alongside Voicebox Productions, and announced to have a different english dub exclusively for streaming services like Hulu and Netflix (also releasing the television dub uncensored) with Tara Strong, John De Lancie, Eric Bauza, Aaron Montalvo and other American/American-Canadian Voice Actors keeping their roles while it will include a new cast that consisted voice actors reprising roles from shows from Harmony Unleashed produced by either Studiopolis, NYAV Post or Bang Zoom! Studios. Montalvo describes the series as: "Gintama meets Young Justice in terms of action comedies, Persona 4 meets Digimon Frontier in terms of romance, friendship and super powers, All meets Equestria Girls in terms of having an alternate reality with different writing, themes and pacing than the ones Bronies tend to lose faith in humanity for." Premise Taking place in a parallel universe separate from, but similar to the Equestria Girls universe and shared with the Anthro Bunraku universe (hence a spin-off from the AB series), The new student, Jasper Geronimo, who was a young teenager coming from a hispanic state known as Equinedor (a ponified version of Aaron’s birth home country, Ecuador) enters Canterlot High School and meets new friends who reminds him of the Mane Six. Twilight Sparkle, a smart girl and a studious, friendly and determined person, Applejack, a dependable, honest, hard-working but sometimes stubborn and hotheaded farm boy, Rainbow Blitz, a radical athlete (yet being an anti-jock) and loyal guy, Pinkie Pie, an energetic and hyperactive party-loving, fun-loving and cake-making girl, Rarity, a lady-like fashionista and the generous type, Fluttershy, a sweet and kind girl who cares about animals and the environment, and Spike, Twilight Sparkle’s adoptive brother with a pet as a puppy of the same name and same personality of a clueless, often self-centered, and yet friendly and noble person. As Principal Celestia knows the truth behind the magic, as jasper found out about its magical powers, she might fear that chaos will affect Canterlot High School because some certain evil found out too, she assembles Jasper and his friends to be the protectors of the Equestrian States. While living everyday lives as normal teenagers, they are dedicated to use weapons within their magic to defeat evil. Cast Episodes There will be a total of 26 episodes per season. In SDCC'14 on the Harmony Unleashed Showcase Panel, Montalvo confirmed that the show's project will start in April of 2015 with a movie releasing in North America in the week of Easter/Spring Break and in Japan during Golden Week. The films will be released by Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, while the TV show is distributed by FremantleMedia Enterprises, except in Japan. Which it will be released by Kadokawa Pictures and Aniplex. International Airings *Japan - AM-Bushidox, TV Tokyo, AT-X, BS Japan, TV Aichi, Animax, NicoNico *United States - AM-Pony, AM-Atomix, AM-Stream, Hulu, Netflix, Crunchyroll *Canada - My Little Jetstream, Teletoon (Teletoon At Night), Telétoon (Telétoon la Nuit), Hulu, Netflix *Europe - E4 (United Kingdom, Ireland), FOX Animation (Italy) *Latin America - PonyCanal, MTV, Netflix *Asia - Animax (South Asia), Okto (Singapore) *Australia - ABC3 Ratings *Japan - R15+ *United States - TV-14, TV-MA *Canada - 14+ *Latin America - B *Australia - M *United Kingdom/Ireland - 18 Media Comics and Manga Oni Press will collaborate with Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro to publish the comics for Equestria Campus Supremacy. The show's writing crew will collaborate with Joe Kelly from the Man of Action crew and Katie Cook from the MLP comics with illustrations by Rob "Robaato" Porter from the Bravo-chan portion of the Bravoman webcomics by ShiftyLook. The comics will be launched in August 2015. A seinen manga adaptation illustrated by Atsushi Nishigori and written by Kazuki Nakashima and Aaron Montalvo will be published in Young Ace at Kadokawa Shoten in August 2015 alongside the Japanese version's release. Kadokawa will also translate the Oni Press/Hasbro comic book series. Greg Weisman promised spin-off comics from the series as well as crossovers after the announcement of continuing the Anthro Bunraku series with prequels to a possible sequel and alternate universes by other people (except the animated series' creative team) despite the animated series' ending. Films The Equestria Campus Supremacy films are distributed by Twentieth Century Fox and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer with a partnership with Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution, @radical.media (as part of the series' distributor, FremantleMedia) and Aniplex of America with Gary Barber, Roger Birnbaum, Vanessa Morrison and Frank Scherma as co-executive producers with Hiroe Tsukamoto as co-producer. Welcome to Canterlot High The animated series project will start with an 115-minute pilot film called "Welcome to Canterlot High", the telefilm is directed by Juno Lee & Jayson Thiessen, written by Greg Weisman, Aaron Montalvo, Joss Whedon & Rob Renzetti and it will be airing on AM-Pony in April 2015 in North America and Japan, and Internationally in May. The film is licensed by Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution with distribution by FremantleMedia, Kadokawa, MGM Studios and Twentieth Century Fox. Untitled feature film Potential Crossovers Potential Crossover films with WWE and Transformers TBA Potential Live-Action Film Aaron Montalvo talked about having a Live action film based on the animated television series, which unlike the main film series, the film will take another place similar to the settting in the series. Twentieth Century Fox and MGM is chosen to be part of the film's production and Hideaki Anno is chosen to be the film's director and producer alongside Montalvo and Avi Arad. Since the rumors of the french EQG IP, Equestria Academy to be set to release in France, Luc Besson and EuropaCorp joins production as a joint venture with Studio Khara, Arad Productions, Kadokawa Pictures and Hollowfox Entertainment, which the new film series will be inspired by Equestria Academy and set in the ECS universe. He announced that K/O Paper Products will not be involved in the film's production due to the partnership split of Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. In November 2014, The animation sequence for the ECS world will be in anime-style and Atsushi Nishigori is set to be the film's sequence director and character designer with Kazuya Tsurumaki and Yoh Yoshinari as animation directors and produced by Trigger, Production I.G and Khara. Anime Spin-off Series: Magical Shards Before the release of the anime series, Aniplex and Bandai Visual announced that there will be making an alternate canon anime OVA series for a 2016 release. The project consist of an OVA series with direction and character designs by Atsushi Nishigori (The Idolmaster, Gurren Lagann), and Masahiko Otsuka (Gurren Lagann, Little Witch Academia) will be the head writer alongside Kazuki Nakashima (Kamen Rider Fourze, Kill la Kill) as he will write the story alongside Aaron Montalvo, which he'll supervise the story and is the general executive producer alongside Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Otsuka and Avi Arad (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, The Amazing Spider-Man). Hiroyuki Imaishi (Kill la Kill, Oval x Over), Jayson Thiessen (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Greg Weisman (Rain of the Ghosts, Star Wars Rebels) and Kora Kosicka (Littlest Pet Shop, Equestria Girls) will be the planning supervisors, and Hiroyuki Sawano (Attack on Titan, Aldnoah.Zero), Yuki Kajiura (Sword Art Online, Madoka Magica) and TeddyLoid (Mekakucity Actors, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) will provide the music. The anime project will start with Crimson Cross set for a 2016 release during the run of Season 2 of the show. Shared Universe During the planning of the series and its success with the Anthro Bunraku/Equestria Girls crossover, Aaron Montalvo was inspired by Greg Berlanti's DC television universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe in terms of having shared universes, and he created many stories. He became the creative consultant of the shared universe and will bring more stories shared in the same universe. Montalvo asked himself about what would happen if Equestria Girls, Friendship Is Magic and Littlest Pet Shop shared its universe together due to Kora Kosicka being involved as character design for two shows and a film series. Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku During the panel for the announcement of the series, it is confirmed that they greenlighted on a third Anthro Bunraku X Equestria Girls movie that includes ECS characters known as the "ABXEG Triple Threat Project" as well as a special 2-part episode of an ECS/AB crossover. Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X Prior to the ending of the Anthro Bunraku television series and the release of Equestria Campus Supremacy, Hasbro Studios and Hollowfox Entertainment announced a non-Harmony Unleashed related spin-off taking place in the same universe as Equestria Campus Supremacy and Anthro Bunraku based on the Littlest Pet Shop television series with Dallas Parker (Littlest Pet Shop), Simon Kinberg (CHAPPiE, X-Men: Days of Future Past), Adam Beechen (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi) and Drew Goddard (Daredevil, Sinister Six) involved as executive producers, with Beechen and Montalvo as show developers. While Titmouse is becoming involved in animation and unlike Equestria Campus Supremacy, the show will be co-animated by Ordet and Wit Studio with Parker and Yutaka Yamamoto as supervising director alongside series director Ishi Rudell. Montalvo also talked about the possibility of a future potential crossover between both Blythe X and Equestria Campus Supremacy. RBSU: ReBelle Soul Ultimatum Aaron Montalvo talked about making a series set in the same universe as Blythe X, Anthro Bunraku and Equestria Campus Supremacy having both Nerf ReBelle and FurReal Friends elements. However, it is claimed to be with an original story and original characters. Montalvo, Justin Lin and Chris Morgan will be the developers and executive producers, with Bill Oakley and Josh Weinstein as co-executive producers. Studio Mir, Sanzigen and Xebec are announced as the animation production for this series with Joaquim Dos Santos as supervising director. Music *Music Composed by: Bear McCreary, Mick Gordon *Music Supervisor/Executive Producers: Steffan Andrews, William Anderson *Music Work: Aniplex, Flying Dog, King Records *Music Co-operation: TV Tokyo Music, Sparks and Shadows Opening Themes File:ViViD PRECIOUS|Season 1 Opening Theme 1: Precious by ViViD (Eps. 1-12) Music File:TBA|Season 1 Opening Theme 2: Kimi no Yell by YuiKaori (Yui Ogura & Kaori Ishihara) (Eps 13-20) Records File:T.M.Revolution X Nana Mizuki – Preserved Roses (Short Edit)|Season 1 Opening Theme 3: Preserved Roses by Nana Mizuki and T.M. Revolution (From Valvrave: The Liberator) Music (21-26) File:Tenkai Knights - OP 1 (Japanese)|Season 2 Opening Theme 1: Get the Glory by Ayako Nakanomori (From Tenkai Knights) Dog (1-6) File:坂本真綾「Be mine!」Music Video|Season 2 Opening Theme 2: Be Mine! by Maaya Sakamoto (From World Conquest: Zvezda Plot) Dog (13-20) File:水樹奈々『エデン』MUSIC CLIP（Short Ver.）|Season 2 Opening Theme 3: Eden by Nana Mizuki (From animelo mix/Freshen Up!) Records (21-26) File:Nanatsu No Taizai Op Full ~ Netsujou no Spectrum~|Season 3 Opening Theme 1: Netsujou no Spectrum by Ikimono Gakari (From The Seven Deadly Sins) Music (1-6) File:Stone cold FictionJunction PV|Season 3 Opening Theme 2: Stone Cold by FunctionJunction (From Sacred Seven) Dog (13-20) File:No Regret Life Haruka Kanata|Season 3 Opening Theme 3: Haruka Kanata by No Regret Life Music (21-26) File:Zwei Junjo Spectra 「Robotics; Notes OP FULL」|Season 4/Destined Upgrade Opening Theme 1: Junjo Spectra by Zwei (From Robotics;Notes) Music (1-6) File:Kantai Collection Ending 1|Season 4/Destined Upgrade Opening Theme 2: Fubuki by Yukana Nishizawa (From Kantai Collection) Dog (13-20) File:Maaya Sakamoto - Replica (Sub. Español)|Season 4/Destined Upgrade Opening Theme 3: Replica by Maaya Sakamoto (From M3: the dark metal) Dog (21-26) Ending Themes File:Bleach Opening 15 FULL - SCANDAL - HARUKAZE|Season 1 Ending Theme 1: Harukaze by SCANDAL (From Bleach) Music File:TBA|Season 1 Ending Theme 2: Startear by Luna Haruna (From Sword Art Online II) Music File:TBA|Season 1 Ending Theme 3: Michi ~to you all~ by Aluto (From Naruto Shippuden) Music File:TBA|Season 1 Ending Theme 4: Perfect Rainbow by LM.C Dog File:Disk Wars - Avengers - Ending 1|Season 2 Ending Theme 3: Thread of Fate by T.M. Revolution (From Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers) Music File:TBA|Season 2 Ending Theme 2: X X X by L'arc-en-ciel Music File:TBA|Season 2 Ending Theme 3: Show by Eri Kitamura (From Knights of Sidonia) Records File:TBA|Season 2 Ending Theme 4: Wo Ai Ni by Hitomi Takahashi & Beat Crusaders (From Gintama Music File:TBA|Season 3 Ending Theme 1: Who What Who What by Ling Tosite Sigure (From Psycho-Pass: The Movie) Music File:TBA|Season 3 Ending Theme 2: scaPEGoat by SawanoHiroyuki nZk:Yosh (From Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign) Music File:TBA|Season 3 Ending Theme 3: Remedy by Maaya Sakamoto (From Linebarrels of Iron) Dog File:TBA|Season 3 Ending Theme 4: Sekai no Hate Made by Kozue Takada (From Kiba: The Animation) Music File:TBA|Season 4/Destined Upgrade Ending Theme 1: Black Holy by Mikako Komatsu (From Bodacious Space Pirates) Records File:TBA|Season 4/Destined Upgrade Ending Theme 2: Bokura no Ashiato by Supercell (From Black Rock Shooter) Music File:TBA|Season 4/Destined Upgrade Ending Theme 3: Falling Down by BECCA (From Ultraviolet: Code 044) Music File:TBA|Season 4/Destined Upgrade Ending Theme 4: Niji no Oto by Eir Aoi (From Sword Art Online: Extra Edition) Music Music Group: PoniGArlz During the production of the series, creator and executive producer Aaron Montalvo, Japanese localization director Hiroto Ishikawa and SonyMusic Japan producer Keiichi Tonumura has plans for an all-girls idol music group for the soundtrack of the series consisted of 5 female members, Aya Hirano as Twilight Sparkle, Aki Toyosaki as Rarity, Aoi Yuki as Fluttershy, Ayumi Fujimura as Sunset Shimmer and Aya Suzaki as Pinkie Pie. Gallery HUECSWallpaper (vectors by hampshireukbrony, jacquelinedreamz, mlp-mayhem, yanoda, blackgryph0n and jo-bac).png|Promotional Poster HUECSLogo.png|Prototype Logo HUECSJapaneseLogo.png|Prototype Japanese Logo TwilightSparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Applejack.jpg|Applejack JasperGeronimo.jpg|Jasper Geronimo RainbowBlitz.jpg|Rainbow Blitz PinkiePie.jpg|Pinkie Pie Rarity.jpg|Rarity Fluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy Spike.jpg|Spike & Dog Spike FlashSentry.jpg|Flash Sentry SunsetShimmer.jpg|Sunset Shimmer PrincipalCelestia.jpg|Principal Celestia VicePrincipalLuna.jpg|Vice-Principal Luna Staff See Also *Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku (The Animation, The Next (Animated)) *My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku X Equestria Girls (Mirror Raiders, Prelude To Blood, Dual Equine Blood, Triple Threat Project) *Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X *Wiki Category:Equestria Girls (spin-off) Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Spin-offs Category:Shared universes Category:Animated Category:TV Series